dragon_adventuresfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan Stories
Fan Stories This page is made to make people more creative and is linked to Fan Dragon Designs, which shows others fan species, this page is to have their species' or a dragon from another person/ yourself/ the main species and make a story about it in the comments. This can also be a page to get advice for things like roleplays! Attention! Please don't vandalize and keep it friendly! Feel free to put anything below! uvu ______________________________ 'Grove of Petals' Deep into the near mythical land of Fantasy, a lone cherry blossom sakura tree stood in wait. Pink, cottony petals waft down from its protruding, spine-like spears of wood as time dragged along ever so slowly in a reverie-worthy realm where beautiful, gigantic lizards roamed freely. It has experienced much of its life in a state of serenity, and knew that once the clock hits the proper hour, its hourglass would run out of sandy grain, and it would perish, crumbling into earthen ground and left nothing but disintegrated food morsels for the nasty scavengers creeping through the ancient soil. However, it did not hate its fate. After all, life ended just as abruptly as it started; no matter how the humans sought for more time, there was never enough. And no matter how much the humans grew weary and dreary in their pitiful lives, there is too much time. It all depends on how lucky your ticket is in the lottery of life. It would not fight its destiny for it gradually accepted the fact that it was simply an architecture of nature---a beauty to be admired, a beauty that would not last long. It waited for its time impatiently; cherry blossoms did not last long and their time is short, such as the manner of the fleeting attitude of life, and such was its purpose in it. And the sakura tree did have impending regrets that it lived so shortly, that it couldn't fully experience the thrill all forms of life has yet to show it. It couldn't weep in pain, it couldn't cry out of happiness---It was a mere plant. It was then that the sakura tree noticed the human mortal woman with silvery white hair approach it slowly, lines creasing her face and the sakura tree instantly knew that this human was incredibly, awfully old. She wore a worn gray cotton dress and a small brown bag hanging from her shoulder. The tree, if it were human, would've gawked dumbly at the sight of her appearance. An old woman? In the Fantasy realm of all places? How could she have gone here? The woman tilted her head lightly to the side, strands of braided hair as thin as can be were buffeted astray by a breeze that happened to greet the duo. "My dear, why are you so impatient?" The tree's thoughts grew quiet. It did not think it was possible for a plant to speak with a human, nor speak at all in the first place. Perhaps this particular human had gone a bit insane due to her age. But she chuckled in the air, her expression showcasing gleeful amusement at having no response at all. "You can speak." She said. And the tree did. Flabbergasted, it spoke in a rumbly sort of register, raspy and sounding like the wild places of various lands. "Who are you, and how can you speak to me?" The tree demanded almost immediately, but the woman flashed a gentle, composed smile. "I can speak to many living beings ever since I grow closer to my death. Like a gift, a talent, from the gods after they punished me." She hummed in response. The tree waved its branches because it was a curious thing, not one to think practically. "Punished you?" It spat resentfully, a bitter sensation uncurling in the wind. "Why, the gods decided to give me a short life and to be some sort of resource material for their favorite little humans. Now, I do think they punished me brutally, and haven't made up for it yet except for my beauty. But I simply cannot move nor does my beauty serve any use except as precious gifts for the ones I envy. I wish to live long and to have a significant purpose, and I was not granted either." The woman, as if expecting its answer, seated herself upon a jutting, flat-surfaced stone as if this were the most normal thing to be happening at the moment. "Do you know why the most beautiful things do not last, my dear?" She said ominously, referring indirectly to the petals the tree appeared to flutter daintily up at the celestial sky. The tree did not reply, a sour, quiet air around it. "The world is flawed, and pretty things are as far away to flawed as it can be. Whether one is pretty on the inside or on the outside does not matter, they do not belong to a world filled with intentional sins. So I envy you, my dear tree. Despite my age, I shall have to witness the bad things continue to occur and am utterly powerless about it. You, however, get to taste the freedom of not being trapped on a small realm for a long while." The old woman said with a sardonic grin. "How lucky you are, indeed, for being a pretty thing. But even pretty things get replaced. Say, if with a spoonful of magic, you might be able to escape this place faster, would you take the chance? You'll just be replaced by even prettier things after your death, so I do not see a reason as to why you would stay." She sounded genuinely curious of its answer. The tree's silence stretched even farther, and an empty longing filled it. For a while, it thought that it was better off somewhere else, but then an epiphany came over it. Suddenly and all to unexpectedly, it said, "But even imperfection has its own beauty and beauty has imperfection, do you not agree? I'd choose to stay in this imperfect world then, even if I am not the main character or that I would not live long. It gives me the chance to see the thrill of living here, even if I do not get a firsthand experience of it." It said an indignant response; a switch of mindset, a shift of pessimism. "I do not get replaced, I get renewed for, like humans, trees are also unique to their proportions. The humans give us a meaning--We symbolize the renewals. Nothing lasts forever, and just because I am one of the faster ones to go does not mean I easily get replaced. I get renewed. Somehow I helped the world and its inhabitants---perhaps I had unconsciously brought a smile to the faces of tourists, and the tree after me will continue to do what I couldn't. But I still lived to do something, even if it was small, and that in turn made my short life meaningful." The tree spoke the monologue with a certain finality and conviction. The woman blinked slowly, seeming taken aback by the answer. "So you'd rather endure a short life wherein you are just off to the side?" She murmured, astonished. "I do not endure a short life. I'd enjoy it." The tree replied curtly. The old woman's lips curled into a coy smile, and her eyes flickered with something that the tree was unaware of. She curtsied like a nobleman's wife. "Indeed, sakura trees represent renewal. And some of them," Her smile widened and it colored her pale complexion with a rosy hue. She gestured to the rapidly falling petals of the tree and caught ahold of one. "Some of them might even be renewed to something else other than a plant, but that something else is just as beautiful." "Like what?" The tree's vocals end with a cough, and it choked on a sob as it realized that death was seconds near. "Will the gods finally grant me something in return like-" The woman's tone is lilting and playful. "Like dragons." Years after the events, the place where the tree was once planted was renewed, a fresh sprig of the same species of plant in its place, planted by a generous stranger. But, even before that, adventurers and wanderers have spoken of a beautiful, elegant creature that rose from sakura petals, sprigs an entire grove of petals growing from its body. Credits (Do not alter): Fan Species: Sakura (25k health, melee and elemental dmg 1.9k, 250 regen) Story Type: Backstory/Lore/Origin of species. Creator of Species & Artist: Deltarune2018 Author: Kokobye Fullest Sun The scorching desert, vast and wide, the Raptor and his Owl friend were searching for the prickly pears they heard of in this heat giving land. They never found any, but they did find something.. a Skelly. They ran away as fast as they could, but the Skelly showed no mercy, flying above them, killing the Owl. The Raptor was devastated, and a Lizard injured it, but died. The Raptor finished the blow, taking valuable resources. The Raptor received many things, but the most of all, Mutation Potions and a infinite seeming supply of Watermelons. He took a drink of the Potions and became a full Mutated, beautiful Raptor, he then satisfied his hunger, and where his beloved friend Owl died, he made a burial for him. When he returned, the dragons honored him, even he Skelly dearly apologized the Raptor for what he had done. The Raptor forgives him. They knew how rare full Mutated dragons were, so they honored this Raptor. He visited the Owl each day, offering him One Hundred Water Melons. One day, the Grave was gone, and emerged a type of Skeleton Owl Raptor thingy. The Raptor looked in awe. They then reunited back into each others lives, and they continued adventuring in the maps of Dragon Adventures. Fan Species: Howling SkeleRaptor (15k health, melee 550, elemental 1200, 300 regen.) Story Type: Drama Credits (Shown Below) Creator of Species: Me. Author: Pikamasterr Splintered Scales (Part 1) In the seemingly endless mystical expanses, the dragons you see are only the most domesticated of the species. The real threats are the ones outside the vast, force field-like border. Out there, survival of the fittest is the only rule. Out there, the microscopic action-controlling chips of "Tame Dragons" is rendered useless. Even the best of friends for our little pets are slowly devoured, like they had never met. In the expanse known as "The Uncharted Lands" a small dragon is abandoned by it's mother on a jagged stone. Even this newborn runt is bigger than an elder Rocirus. This dragon isn't unlike a Lung, but is has some key features that make it a different subspecies. This dragon... he will now be known as Koi, Has the basic Lung shape, but he is much bigger, has webbed feet, gills, and smaller horns. He also doesn't have the trail of sparkles, making his kind much more stealthy. This particular one is orange and white- the traditional koi coloring. After the mom of Koi left, Koi quickly assessed the pillar of stone. Unlike what the female thought, he was smarter than all his siblings, therefore, making his the "fittest" of his litter-mates. He climbed down slowly with his foot-long claws, searching for any and every nook and slit in the tattered stone spike. When he got down, he crawled along the ground, dragging his stomach scales along the upturned and muddy terrain. See, a large hawk-like dragon, reminiscent of the tame owls, was gliding among the clouds, searching for astray prey. Koi crept until he reached a small and murky pond, devoid of everything but a few stray toads. Koi slipped into the water noiselessly. Here, he would spend the rest of his childhood, everyday the same routine. One day, Koi went along his morning hunt. He came across a waterfall, seeming to go up endlessly. Fish were mindlessly drifting down the rocky rapids. They busted themselves on the jutting outbursts of stones, but none of them seemed to care. Koi, curious as always, at his fill of the carcasses, and then proceeded to swim up the waterfall. He swam for miles and miles, but never seemed to get tired. How curious. He swam for what seemed like hours, but was actually weeks upon weeks. He made it up to see a regal Japanese-style castle. He shook the water from himself and entered the palace. Inside was a dragon, hideous with age, from which fish flowed like blood. The hideous god, being an omniscient, all knowing being, knew that Koi was going to come, and that the god's fate was inevitable. Speaking in a booming voice, he said. "Come young one. Let me transfer to you the power of ancient deities long gone." "What are you?" Koi responded. "My name is unimportant, my title is what I bestow upon thee." "What do you mean bestow?" "Come, child. Hold my fin. See all." The fish god replied. And so Koi came. He gripped the fin with dainty claws. And suddenly, within a second of the contact, the god's memory and powers flowed into Koi like a rushing river. After the transition was complete, the god slumped over, dead. The fish stopped flowing, and the waterfall palace crumbled. However, godhood has its cost. When Koi became the new god of luck, his eyesight flickered out like a dead light-bulb. His emotions were long gone. But in turn, he had gotten the ability to grant wishes, and regenerate himself at insane speeds. However, Koi was still not satisfied. CREDITS: Fan Species - Koiyn (Pronounced as Coin) 100,00 HP, 1,000 melee damage, 10,000 elemental damage, 10,000 regen per hour Fan Species - Luck God - 1,000,000 HP, 1,000 melee/elemental damage, Full Regen in 3 minutes Story Type - Idk yet, comment ideas Creator of Species - ZycronRaven Author - ZycronRavenCategory:Community